


Interruptions

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aww, F/M, Jealous Sherlock, MY BABIES, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just tell her you like her Sherlock! It's not that hard," John said, quite exasperated at his best friend's bitching. Though Sherlock looked horrified at the suggestion. "I can't do that!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write some jealous Sherlock for my shipping needs! I just couldn't resist!

"Just tell her you like her Sherlock! It's not that hard," John said, quite exasperated at his best friend's bitching. 

Though Sherlock looked horrified at the suggestion. "I can't do that!" he exclaimed, looking at him from where he'd been sulking on the sofa. 

"Yes you can! We are going to go to Bart's right now and you're going to tell Molly Hooper that you bloody love her!" John countered, standing up and shooting Sherlock a glare when he didn't move, "Well come on!" 

"Oh, alright then," Sherlock huffed before getting up of the sofa and brushing himself off. If he was going to see Molly he had to look presentable. 

"Good.. And you better not fuck it up by saying something mean," he warned him. 

"That was once on Christmas John! Are you ever going to let that go?" 

"Not unless you fix things with her, now go!" he told him, practically pushing him out the door as the detective stalled putting on his scarf. 

~~~~~

On the ride over to St Bart's John began to see how nervous Sherlock really was, his hands twitching and his eyes betraying him by showing emotion, instead of his stone cold look he was used to. "Are you okay, mate?" John asked but was met with no answer. Sherlock probably wasn't even there with him in the cab, lost in his mind. 

~~~~~

John told him he'd wait in the lobby beside the door, telling him that Molly would probably be in the cafeteria for lunch by now. But, of course, Sherlock didn't need telling, he knew where she'd be. He took a large breath before entering his eyes scanning the place before he found her. Sherlock froze. She wasn't alone, she was with another man.

Sherlock felt jealousy well up inside him as he watched the two, they were laughing, having, what looked like, a great time together. He began to walk over, taking large steps to get there quicker, a fake smile plastering his lips to replace the scowl that had formed. 

"Hello Molly!" He greeted with faked enthusiasm, "I need to look at a body, in the morgue. Right now."

Molly sighed, rubbing her hands down her face. The man who sat across from her beamed up at the man before outstretching his hand and beginning to speak. 

"Ahh, so you're the famous Sherlock Holmes! Molly's told me plenty about you," he said. "I'm afraid, though, little Molls and I got plenty catching up to do, so she can't come and help you right now. Maybe later." 

Sherlock, still grinning, shook his hand. "Once again, sorry to interrupt you two but it's quite important," he told them, turning look at Molly who gave an apologetic to the man and murmured, "Alright Sherlock, but make it quick."

Sherlock took her wrist and pulled her from the table, the man watching in amusement before giving her a teasing wave, to which she stuck out her tongue childishly in return. He pulled pulled her into the hall just outside the café. 

"I thought I told you to ignore all attempts at a relationship." Sherlock scowled at her, his fake smile dropping.

"You mean with Nathaniel? But Sherlock he's-" Molly started but was soon cut off by Sherlock.

"We both know that all your last attempts were failures. That account that was a kleptomaniac, the unemployed one who was ten years older and not to mention meat dagger who-" Sherlock's rant was suddenly cut short by Molly's laughing, to which he stared at her in confusion. 

"Sherlock, Nathaniel is my brother!" She chuckled, watching as the detective went pink.

Her brother! Of course! They had looked so a like but Sherlock had ignored it, let his jealousy take over his mind and cloud his observations. 

"Oh.." He mumbled, quite embarrassed by his blunder. 

Molly laugh faded as she realised something. "Sherlock.. Why were you so jealous of my brother, who you thought was my boyfriend?"

"Well.. I.. Em.." he began to stuttered, his pale cheeks getting increasingly red by the second. 

"Sherlock.. That obviously wasn't about a body.. What did you want to speak to me about?" she asked her voice gone quite small. 

"Well.. You see.. I.. Erm.. I like you Molly.. Like properly like you and.. If you'd have me.. I thought-" he was cut off rather quickly, Molly reaching up and kissing him, to which he stood shocked for a moment before he began kissing her back.

The kiss, in Sherlock's opinion, was short lived, Molly getting down from her tip toes and blushing heavily, "I like you too, Sherlock." 

Sherlock smiled nervously. "How about dinner.. Friday," managed to choke out. She nodded in before and quickly they both went their separate ways. Both grinning like idiots.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a simple one shot but I've decided to write their date as well.

Sherlock took a deep breath before knocking on Molly's front door nervously, his hands fidgeting behind his back, waiting impatiently. She had remembered, hadn't she?

It wasn't long until Molly opened the door, wearing a black dress that wasn't too revealing but at the same time still flattered her body. Sherlock smiled at this. 

"Hey, just let me get my coat and we can go." She smiled, taking her coat off the peg beside the door and leaving, closing the door behind her. 

They smiled awkwardly for a moment, Molly needing to keep down the urge to giggle at how uncharacteristically nervous he looked. He soon offered her his arm and they left the flat building, deciding to walk because of how nice the night was. 

"Sherlock?" Molly interrupted the silence, him turning to face her a humming in response, "By any chance is this your first date?" 

Sherlock stopped, opening his mouth to say something before closing it once more. "Was it that obvious?" he asked her, biting his bottom lip. Sure he'd been on a date or two in college but never a proper one, they were more the whole 'get a girl, go to a party, get drunk, have sex' kinda dates and he supposed they didn't count. 

"Well, no.. You just don't seem like the kind of person that goes on dates, and you seem really nervous," she responded.

"Course I'm nervous, I'm going out to dinner with a beautiful girl on my arm."

A blush soon appeared on Molly's cheeks. "Did John tell you to say that?"

"Was that obvious too?" he responded, making them both chuckle, "But really Molly, you're beautiful."

She blushed once more, them continuing to walk in comfortable silence once more. 

~~~~~

It didn't take long for them to get to Angelo's, him, very excitedly, giving them a table by the window and giving them a little candle as he had done with Sherlock and John so many years ago. They soon got their menus and ordered, their drinks coming much before their food did. 

"How's your fish?" Sherlock asked, trying to pick up he conversation once more, something John told him he needed to do. 

"Good, how's yours?" she asked him in return, eating another chip. 

He nodded, "Good."

It went silent again, Sherlock decided to try something else. 

"Any interesting bodies you think I need to look at?" 

Molly paused and Sherlock suddenly thought back to what John had said a while ago about talking about corpses when people were eating, maybe what he said had been a bit not good. 

"Not particularly, there was this old lady I did I post-mortem on earlier who'd been poisoned, but I'm pretty sure she just overdosed on sleeping pills. You can check her tomorrow if you like?" Molly told him, talking like it was a normal everyday thing to speak about while having your dinner.

Sherlock smiled as she replied, nodding in response. "Sounds interesting, I'll be sure to take a look at it tomorrow morning," he murmured, taking another mouthful of his fish, "It's been slow these past few weeks, hardly been a murder and when there is it doesn't go past a four."

"I've got some eyes back at the morgue if you'd like some, if not I've got some toes too," she mumbled, smiling softly as she continued to eat. Both of them unnerved by the current conversation.

"Thanks, I'll have to check what I've got in the fridge first but I might take you up on that offer," he hummed.

They'd decided to skip dessert, beginning to walk back to Molly's once more. 

"I had a lovely night, Sherlock," she grinned, snuggling close to him. 

Sherlock noticed how cold she was looking, even with her own coat on. He quickly stripped himself of his own and placed it on her shoulder, making her giggle.

"Did John tell you to do that too?" Molly asked, wrapping the coat round herself. 

"No. I thought of that one all on my own," he stated, looking a lot like a proud five year old, once again making Molly giggle. 

~~~~~

They were soon at Molly's apartment building, stopping at Molly's door.

"I've had a wonderful time, Sherlock, thank you," she murmured shyly, returning his coat to him before reaching up and kissing his lips softly, quickly retreating back into her flat and closing the door, leaving a rather unimpressed Sherlock. 

"That's it! The kiss at Bart's lasted longer than that!" he called through the door.

"See you tomorrow, Sherlock!" she giggled in return, causing a mischievous smile to appear on Sherlock's lips.

Oh, he was going to see her tomorrow for sure, to steal a much better longer kiss from her. 

"Goodnight, Molly!" He called through the door, putting on his coat and going back to 221 Baker Street. Grinning the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little extra fluffy chapter for y'all.

Molly was ecstatic! She was going out with Sherlock Holmes! The man she'd sought after for years! 

She was dancing on air the next day in the morgue, being surprisingly cheerful for someone who cut up dead bodies for a living. 

Being so lost in her thoughts meant, however, that she didn't hear a certain someone sneak into the room. 

"Hello, Miss. Hooper.." came a deep purr from behind her ear, accompanied by a warm breath hitting her neck.

Molly jumped, dropping the pencil that she'd been using to write notes with. She turned to look over at him, biting her bottom lip as he smirked, obviously pleased that he achieved his mission to make her flustered.

He leaned forward, bending down so his face was even with hers,"I believe that you, Miss. Hooper, owe me a proper kiss," he hummed, his lips almost brushing against hers.

But then he suddenly pulled back abruptly, his smirk widening at her response, "You also owe me some eyes," he stated, moving away from her in search of said body item. 

Molly was left breathless and flustered as he left her personal space, bending down to pick up her dropped writing utensil. She knew that Sherlock had done that on purpose but honestly she didn't know what she could do to punish him in return. 

Once he returned, jar in hand, he placed it down into a plastic bag. Molly had turned her back on him once more, trying not to think about how he was wearing his purple shirt or how he was just looking over her shoulder.

"You're such a tease.." Molly mumbled, causing Sherlock to look at her in mock shock.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!" she said, turning around and pointing her pencil at him, "You know exactly what you're-"

She was quickly cut off as he reached in to kiss her. Molly dropped her pencil as he deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as her hands slowly made their way into his hair. 

They were like that for a while, and probably would've been for a lot longer if their lungs hadn't been begging for air. 

Breathlessly, they both simple stared at each other, a smile growing on both their faces. 

"I.. I suppose I'll just leave you two alone.." said John from the other side of the room, putting down Sherlock's coffee before fleeing from the room before they could start snogging again.

He would have to get used to that.


End file.
